1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for automatically loosening the marginal strip from a sheet of contour-cut glass.
2. History of the Art
Apparatus for loosening the marginal strip from a sheet of glass cut out along a given closed contour within a primary sheet of larger size is required in the automatic manufacture of a variety of glass products such as automobile windshields and windows.
Conventional apparatus for loosening marginal strips suffers from a number of deficiencies. Such apparatus typically employs pressing tools on either side of the closed contour so as to bend it, often producing crests and shell-shaped chips on the edges. As a consequence, in the manufacture of contour-cut windows, for example, an appreciable portion of the windows are rejected for edge defects and a larger portion require substantial machining of the edges.